


Hanabi's Gift

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shotacon, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. Hanabi has found the perfect gift for Hinata's birthday.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hanabi's Gift

Hanabi had been going back and forth thinking about what she could get her sister for her birthday. 

Hinata was deserved so much more than she got, Hanabi felt, and she wanted to get her something that she would love forever, that would make her really feel love. 

She'd even resorted to looking through old Hyuga clan texts, things she had no authority to view, in the hopes that she could find something to help her. It was a long shot, but she was desperate. 

And yet, perhaps by pure chance, she found something perfect. It was a very special technique, usually used for capturing enemies. 

By itself, it wasn't much, but after seeing it, she knew exactly what to do. She grinned ear to ear as the plan came together.  
(

* * *

)  
Hanabi had known full well about her sister's crush on the blonde boy from the village, and knew equally well that her sister didn't yet have the confidence to do anything about it. Hanabi didn't think she would have either in her sister's place. 

But she did have the drive to make her sister happy, and she used that drive to guide her. She snuck out late one night and went to where she believed the boy to live. Sure enough, inside she found Naruto sleeping. 

She approached him carefully and, as quickly and skillfully as she could manage, used the technique she had discovered. 

In a flash of chakra, Naruto was reduced to the size of a doll, his mind suddenly foggy even though the effect had woken him up. Hanabi had to stop herself from cheering in excitement at the success. 

But there was more to be done. She quickly snatched him up, and got moving. She'd have to not only get him back home, but keep him a secretly so it wasn't spoiled for her sister.  
(

* * *

)  
There was still one thing that needed to be done, and although it was take less chakra and technique, it would likely be just as difficult, and far more time consuming. 

Much as her sister liked Naruto, Hanabi wasn't content to simply give him to her as is. He needed to be trained for her, so he could really be hers and hers and satisfy her. 

She felt slightly bad, as the training would mean that she would end up doing things with him before Hinata could, but it had to be done. 

Mind you, she didn't actually know much about what to do, and was working almost exclusively off of pilfered books and scrolls that she'd gotten from a shop in the village, having gotten in and out without being caught thanks to her Hyuga training; or perhaps because no one wanted to risk calling out a Hyuga. Regardless, she's gotten them, and studied them as best she could. Now, it was time to prepare her gift for her sister. 

Naruto fidgeted any time he was brought out. Calm or not, he was remarkable disoriented by his new doll sized body. 

Still, he stayed still and let Hanabi start training his body; even if both of them were left utterly red faced as she began to undress him, even more so as she undressed herself. It felt innately embarrassing, but its what the book called for, so it had to be done. 

And it was here that Hanabi immediately realized a problem. 

Part of Naruto's training would be obedience training of course, for which he would be rewarded with pleasure. But with his shrunken down form, actually doing anything to please him would prove... channeling. 

But for every problem lays a solution, and Hanabi reached that, while she couldn't use her hands to stimulate him as the diagrams she looked over had instructed, she could still do so with her fingers. 

She gripped the shrunken boy's stiff member between two fingers, gently working her fingers along his shaft. Naruto moaned, shuddering at the pleasure. To him, it felt more intense than being fully stroked would have to his normal body. 

Grinning at the successful thought, Hanabi stroked faster with her fingers, watching how his body reacted to the pleasure, learning all the motions of it. Naruto whimpered when she stopped, Hanabi assuming from what she'd read that he had wanted to 'finish,' but Hanabi shushed him. 

When he obediently remained quiet, she rewarded him by moving down. W

ith the difference of size, she could fit his entire member and balls into her mouth at the same time as she sucked, and even without her having any experience whatsoever, the pleasure shot through Naruto's sensitive body like an electrical current. He couldn't even form words as he felt Hanabi's wet, warm, soft mouth sucking around his most sensitive areas. 

Hanabi listened to his sputtered, pleasured moans and couldn't help a feeling of heat between her own legs. She didn't touch herself, as it would be Naruto's job to do so. 

Naruto came after only a few seconds, though the amount let out into Hanabi's mouth was pitiful. 

She was thankful for this, as it meant less mess to have to deal with and explain to the others to keep the present hidden. Hanabi let Naruto catch his breath for a moment, then sat down and pulled Naruto into her lap. 

He felt slightly odd about being held like this, still not fully to grips with the doll like form he'd been reduced to. Hanabi patted his head, assuring him he'd get used to it eventually. He wasn't sure why he felt so calm. 

He knew he should probably be panicking or nervous or something, but he just... wasn't. And when Hanabi brought his head to her chest, instructing him to play with her small breasts, he did as he was asked. 

Hanabi bit her tongue, suppressing the moans as Naruto's little hands began to fondle her chest, mouth licking at her small nipples, then mimicking her sucking onto them as well. The heat between her legs flared up more as she felt more pleasure from him. 

She kept Naruto going like this for several moments, part of her not wanting to let him stop, but seeing as she'd stopped on him to move on, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. She pulled Naruto back, and pushed herself back on the bed, spreading her legs. 

Naruto's blush, having subsided with the focus on the pleasure, returned now in spades as he saw Hanabi's damp, desperately slit. She told him he would have to please her here now. 

As his actual member wouldn't do much with how he was shrunken down, he's have to use his hands and mouth. 

Naruto nodded, moving in between her legs, and following Hanabi's instructions; as well as a bit of instinct. He began to rub and lick at her pussy, feeling and sucking inside as well. 

He learned quickly to find and focus on more sensitive seeming areas, and got even better with Hanabi's instructions from what she had read. His own stiffness returned as he worked on her, but he didn't bother attempting to get any pleasure for himself, as he was already learning to be obedient. 

At Hanabi's instructions, Naruto moved up, finding her clit and beginning to rub it with his small hands before leaning in and sucking it hard. Hanabi couldn't hold in her sounds any longer, moans and cries escaping her lips as he kept going. 

Silly as it was, Hanabi hadn't been aware how intense the pleasure would be for her as well as Naruto when she trained him. 

It simply hadn't occurred to her, as this was meant to be a gift for Hinata rather than herself. 

Nearly forgetting that this was meant to be training for him, she reached out and grabbed his small body, pushing Naruto forward suddenly and roughly. 

A squeak of surprise escaped Naruto before he was silenced by his head being pushed inside of her slit, the young girl moaning louder and bucking her hips reflexively at the pleasure as she tried to push him deeper, using his whole body as a simple sex toy. 

As her sister was likely to do this as well, Hanabi attempted to rationalize to herself, this still counted as training; getting Naruto used to it. Yes.. thats why she was doing this. 

She made a mental note to explain this to Naruto, but it as well as most other thoughts fizzled out as Hanabi reached her orgasm, a loud cry sounding off as her body tensed up, Naruto soaked from her intense release. 

She slumped, panting heavily as she slowly pulled Naruto out and held him against her. 

Her mental note forgotten already, all she could think to say was, “I.. hope.. Hinata lets me.. share you now and then..”  
(

* * *

)  
A few full weeks had passed since Hanabi had started training Naruto. 

They'd both gotten much more experience now, thanks to practice and, ahem, study. He was currently waiting inside a little box, all dressed up to look cute like a doll, even having a bow on. 

He was able to peek out of the box and see Hinata as she worked through the other presents, and was practically bouncing on his feet in anticipation, only holding back because if he moved too much it could ruin the surprise. 

Finally, Hinata reached the box and opened it up. Her eyes widened as Naruto popped out of it. After a moment of processing what she'd been given, she pulled him into an excited, eager embrace. 

Naruto hugged her happily, excited to officially start the new life he'd been brought into. 

Hanabi stood nearby, pleased to see how happy she had made her sister.


End file.
